


The Snow Queen Babysits

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [27]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babysitting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Fire, Gift Fic, Magic, Married Couple, Next Generation, One Shot Collection, Sickness, Twins, Voice Acting, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: An unknown illness is plaguing Arendelle. For the kingdom's children's safety, they're taken to the Enchanted Forest, including the royal twins. Will Elsa be able to handle such a big responsibility?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: One-shots for friends [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Snow Queen Babysits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 27th one-shot on my list of requests. It is the last of the request list that my friends gave me a few months back. On the advice of my mentor Yemi, she told me to get my creativity back after losing due to the pandemic to do some one-shots to reboot my creative energy.
> 
> So that's what I've been doing. I'll do that again if my creativity gets blocked again. So this one-shot was requested by Wolf Heart 22, who does some very amazing Frozen stories you should read.
> 
> So again, I hope you enjoy this story and my others. And I hope you read and review along with possibly favoring. Also, so that you know, Wolf Heart 22 came up with the name of Anna and Kristoff's children.
> 
> Now on with the snow!
> 
> The artwork was done by Sailormoonfangirl

Seven years had come and gone since the former Queen of Arendelle, Elsa, had abdicated her throne to her younger sister Anna so that she may become the Guardian of the Enchanted Forest.

Despite the contrary, otherwise, numerous citizens of the kingdom didn't warmly accept their former monarch's decision abandoning her family and obligations. They'd accepted her magic, and yet she promptly turned her back on her people to have a sense of 'freedom and belonging."

Half of them whispered Elsa had been entirely self-serving. Others remarked Anna was a more improved queen. Either way, everyone in the realm had an opinion on the matter.

At least citizens had enough common sense not to voice their opinions out in the open where someone might overhear. And by that, they meant they didn't want Anna, Kristoff, and specifically OLAF to hear them talking.

Olaf was now ten-years-old and had matured reasonably in his ten years as a living snowman. However, he still wasn't quite there when something was supposed to be private and not repeated.

Luckily, these days, the lovable snowman had a different responsibility keeping him away from prying ears. Olaf was now a big brother, not just the snow beings in Elsa's old ice palace.

Five years ago, Arendelle welcomed the birth of their new heirs. Princess Enkel and her younger twin brother Prince Sterk. Elsa, along with everyone from the Enchanted Forest, had come when the royal twins had been born.

On the day the twins were presented to their future kingdom, the sisters had decided that Olaf would be their godbrother. Thus after they got him to stop trying to give the newborns warm hugs, they explained to him his new responsibility as a big brother.

The cheerful snowman never felt such happiness before and done everything in his power to be a good big brother for the twins. He genuinely was a good and loving big brother.

Currently, Queen Anna was holding court. Her husband Kristoff was out in the settlement making certain the ice delivered wasn't causing problems.

The regal beauty's posture was perfect as she calmly began her court. "Okay, what new business is there to be? What do the council and I need to take care of immediately?"

A middle-aged female spoke up, "My Queen, we're in dire need of your help. Numerous children are falling prey to a brand-new malady. We need some plan to treat them and prevent this from spreading."

"I see, " Anna looked incredibly concerned with the information. Then she spoke in a commanding tone, "Well, first, I'll send the royal physicians to check on the children. Then the Royal Council and I will decide how we proceed from there. Tell me how many children have been afflicted? Furthermore, have there been any deaths?"

"Thankful, your majesty, no deaths. We believe it to be dreadful influenza, but we rather not take the chance it could be something worse."

"Agreed. We shall deal with this swiftly. It will be our top priority. Now, does anyone have anything else that needs to be addressed?"

Nothing else of great importance was mentioned. So Anna bid them a good day and then went to find her children. The carrot-top knew her luck wouldn't last much longer. She was considering it lasted long enough for her to hold court had been a miracle.

But was she expecting her twins not to cause a calamity longer then two hours? She didn't have that kind of luck. She decided to head to the kitchen seeing how that was she left them.

She left them in the care of the head of the kitchen Miss Olina. The kitchen-maid promised she'd teach the children to make krumkaker, their grandfather's favorite treat.

She and Elsa loved to make it when they're children for their dad. Such fond memories. At least one of the few memories before their thirteen years of separation.

When she reached the kitchen, she didn't see Miss Olina anywhere. What she did see was the entire kitchen now covered in flour. Like someone wanted to make it snow. She could hear someone laughing gleefully as she made 'snow angels."

"Enkel? What are you doing?" she called as the little girl sat up and looked at her mommy. She had the biggest grin on her pretty little face.

Enkel greatly resembled her mother while her twin resembled their father. However, her mother did get more then a little fed up by her daughter's inability to stay clean. The royal dressmakers and the girls who did the laundry voiced more then once about the young princess's garments.

Enkel couldn't even go one hour without spilling something on her clothes or undoing her mother's hard work on keeping her hair neatly done. Sometimes Anna wondered why she even tried.

The five-year-old redhead didn't just have flour on her. She also had hot chocolate all over her mouth and somehow got gooey icing in her hair that wasn't braided any longer.

"Hi, Mommy! Are you going to make snow angels with me?" she asked cheerfully. Her mother wasn't amused in the least bit. Okay, a tiny bit of her wanted to join the fun, but that wouldn't be good parenting.

"Enkel!" her mother started in a stern voice to get the child's attention. Her daughter looked a little nervous now.

"Darling, can't you go just one day without making a mess?" the Queen implored her as she picked her up and placed her on a stool. She then got a washcloth and started to clean up her face.

"Don't bet on that, my queen," a crisp voice came from the doorway. The two looked up to see the brunette kitchen-maid had returned. "Your son Sterk would have a messy room before Enkel can go a day without making a mess. Seeing how he's a neat freak, there no chance of that happening," she chuckled merrily as she observed her kitchen.

"Miss Olina, I'm really sorry about the kitchen. Please let me help clean up," she started to get the broom when the maid stopped her. "There no need, my Queen.

I seemed to remember when you were five. You made even more then a mess then your daughter. Not to mention the time you burned yourself by not listening to your mother about not using the griddle by yourself."

"Yes, I remember that day," the Queen looked embarrassed, being reminded about this. "So, you don't want me to clean up this mess?"

The house servant sighed and dusted off her buttercup yellow attire. Then she replied kindly. "I believe your daughter should clean up her own mess. That's if she wants me to finish baking her surprise for you and her father."

"Surprise?"

"Yes, Mommy! I'm making a surprise for you and Daddy!"

"Then you best start cleaning up this mess," her mother told her, only to regret saying that a moment later.

"Okay!" Enkel shouted brightly and waved her left hand. All the water in the room sprang to her command. Before her mother could stop her, she made even more of a mess trying to clean up the flour.

"Did I do bad?" she looked down in the mouth at the bigger mess she made. Anna took a deep breath before speaking to her daughter. "Enkel, you remember what Grand Pabbie told us at your birthday party back in March?"

While Anna and Elsa had been born on the Summer and Winter Solstice respectfully, Anna's twins had been born on the day of the Spring Equinox. Grand Pabbie had been there when the children were born.

The all-knowing elderly troll informed the royal couple the children inherit magical gifts as well. However, he didn't know what element their magic would manifest as or when.

It turned out when they turned five. Their powers started to come forth. Enkel had the gift of water, while her brother Sterk had the gift of fire. Anna and Elsa thought this was a bit ironic.

Given the elements didn't match the children's personalities at all. Sterk's nature seemed more suited to water. Sterk was incredibly shy and didn't like to interact with a lot of people as opposed to his sister, who loved the attention and was impulsive.

While Enkel couldn't keep them clean, her brother was neat and tidy. He hated getting dirty or anything, not in order. Truthfully, Sterk could more often then not be found in the library reading a book. The boy also loved to challenge anyone he could to chess.

Though he and his sister did have a few things in common, they both liked doing arts and crafts. Enkel likes more messy projects like painting, while Sterk preferred to build models. Furthermore, they loved chocolate as much as their mother and aunt. Additionally, they loved their family very much.

So why he ended up with the power of fire never made sense to Anna. She also thought a fire would suit her daughter because of her red hair. Somehow blond seemed more like color might associate with water, seeing beaches were full of blonds.

Either way, the King of the Trolls repeated the same advice he'd given Elsa, but this time he'd at least explained what he meant, which could've saved the sisters thirteen years of being apart if he'd explained what he meant! It'd only been three months since the twins got their powers, and since they'd no control? The staff wasn't happy about the chaos they're causing with their abilities.

"Okay, sweetheart, you finish cleaning your mess without your powers. Then I want you to take a bath, again, no using your powers. At least not if your father or I am not there to supervise you."

"Okay, Mommy," as she sighed and got the mop to clean up the old fashion way.

"Do you know where Sterk went?"

"I think he and Olaf toddle off to the library once Enkel started to make it snow. I think I heard the prince say something about teaching his big brother to read."

Anna looked confused by that statement but nodded and headed to the palace library. Opening the doors, she found her son dressed as immaculately as ever curled up around the fireplace.

Even if it was summer, a fire was crackling behind him, which she was sure he used his powers to start. At the moment, the fire was harmless, and she saw her son reading from a large book to Olaf.

"Sterk? Olaf? What are you reading?"

The handsome little blond boy looked up and smiled, "Hello, Mother, how are you today?" he spoke formally.

Kristoff had expressed some concern for their five-year-old son acting far too grown up for his age. Anna wasn't concerned in the same way as her husband.

She knew what frightens him was the fact it appeared their children were more intelligent then him. Kristoff was a man of simple needs and never received a formal education, given the event trolls raised him. Thus Anna comprehended that their children were quite intelligent for their age and able to do things in advance for their age frighten him. For herself, it brought pleasure.

"I'm fine, son. What are you reading?" as she got down to his level. He showed her the book, which again was to advance his reading level. She couldn't even figure it out! Though it made her proud all the same, he could read it.

"I'm reading up on Arendelle architecture. I want my model of the kingdom to be a perfect replica!" Sterk had been working on a model of Arendelle since he was three. It was an impressive craftsmanship.

"You should hear him, Anna! You'd be so proud of him reading such grown-up books!" Olaf chimed in even though it was unmistakable that Olaf couldn't understand the book himself.

"I'm always proud of my children. I love to see your expanding your mind, son. But maybe you should read a different book?" she suggested kindly as she glanced at Olaf.

He looked at her, confused, "Why? What's wrong with the book I've got?" he asked seriously.

Not sure how to phrase it without hurting his feelings, "It's only fair that Olaf gets to read something that he can read. You know he's not at your level. So let's choose a book he can read, okay?" as she got up and found a book of fairy tales.

"Here, Olaf, start reading," as she pointed to the story she had in mind. Olaf gleefully read the tale of Hansel and Gretel. Sterk looked very bored by it but listened all the same.

"You did a good job, Olaf. Didn't your big brother do a good job?" asked Anna to her son.

"Yes, Mother, he did. But that such an easy book," he said flatly.

"Well, maybe you could help improve your brother's reading skills. Will you do that for me?"

"Okay, Mother, I'll help my big brother improve his reading skills for yours and Father's sake."

"Okay, now go get cleaned up for dinner. Olaf, will you come with me? I could use your advice on a particular matter." The snowman hurriedly followed the Queen, his mouth running a mile a minute before Anna turned to face him, "Olaf?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I'm wondering something. Something I'm sure you'll have the answer to."

"Sure, what is it?"

"In your opinion, how are the twins handling their new magic?"

"Well, I'd to put out a few fires when Sterk had a nightmare the other night. And I don't think the maids liked it when I told them Enkel flooded her bathroom."

Anna cringed, "Oh, I wish Elsa and the other spirits were here!" she moaned for the millionth time. She hadn't seen or heard from Elsa since she departed after the twins' fifth birthday party.

If anyone could help her teach her children what they needed to do to learn control of their gifts, it'd be her sister and the spirits. But Elsa had been so busy in the Enchanted Forest the last three months. She didn't know what kept her that busy, but she felt she need her sister sooner rather then later.

It Turned out they needed Elsa much sooner then expected with this unforeseen sickness running rampant through the kingdom. The only solution was to send all the kingdom's children away to make sure they didn't contract it.

Seeing how it seemed, the youngest were more vulnerable to the virus. So Anna needed Elsa to gather all the children, including her own, and have the Northuldra look after them till a cure could be found.

So three days later, Anna and Kristoff were having Sven lead half a dozen sleds to the Enchanted Forest loaded up with children.

Elsa and the rest of the spirits were waiting for them with a few of the Northuldras. Elsa dismounted from Nokk and rushed to embrace her sister. "Oh, Anna! It's been far too long!"

"Yes, it has, Elsa. Now, are you sure your up for this task? We don't know how long the children will have to stay here till we find a cure for this illness."

"Don't worry, your majesty," Yelena spoke calmly, "We shall have no trouble watching over the kingdom children. Anything we can do to help. Consider this; your debt repaid for destroying the dam."

"Yeah, and it's been so long since we had so many little ones with us! It will make the rest of the tribe so happy to have children around. It will breathe new life into us!" Honeymaren chimed in happily.

Her brother Ryder looked a bit overwhelmed by the sheer number of children. But he just nodded.

"Good, we'll stay the night to make sure the children settle in alright, but then at dawn, we must leave so we can hopefully find a cure."

Most children were more then delighted to be in the Enchanted Forest and get to play with the magical spirits. They also loved the Northuldras sharing their stories and music with them.

At the moment, the royal family was off to the side, having a private dinner. It was a miracle that Enkel managed to eat her dinner without getting it on her new outfit. Sterk looked an uncomfortable little around nature, considering his need for things to be tidy and clean.

"Honey, I know this a bit out of your comfort zone, but don't worry if you get a little dirty. Enjoy having an adventure, and when you go on an adventure, you have to take chances, make mistakes and get messy," his mother soothingly told him.

"Yes, Sterk, don't worry so much about your clothes. Besides, I'll be making sure you and your sister are well taken care of. It's my job as your aunt to do that."

"What about me? I'm their big brother. Shouldn't I help take care of them?"

"Olaf, don't fret, we'll both watch over the twins and every other child. Why don't you play with the other kids? You know how much fun they have when your around," Elsa suggested, to which he nodded and gleefully took off.

"I don't mean to burst anyone's bubble, but Anna, are you sure about this plan?" inquired Kristoff, and before he could voice Sven, his wife answered him, "Kristoff, we don't have any other option if we're going to keep the children safe. Now, remember you're supposed to go visit the trolls when we get back to see if they can help."

"Everyone here will also be looking for a cure, Anna. Don't worry about it."

"What I'm worried about is my children's powers causing problems. I've wanted to talk to you about them."

"What about them?"

"I was hoping you could have Burni and Nokk teach them to control their powers while they stay here. Do you think you can do that while looking after the kingdom's children?"

"We'll do everything in our power to help everyone. That I promise you."

It wasn't easy for either twin to say goodbye to their parents, not knowing when they return home. But they obeyed their parents. After they left, they looked at their goddess-like aunt.

"Um, so what do you two want to do first?" she asked nervously.

"Do you have anything to paint or draw with? I'd love to draw something." Enkel asked, hopefully.

"As long as you don't try to climb a tree and draw while sitting in it. We don't need you to break anything. If you can stay on the ground, I'm sure I can find something for you to draw with."

"Anyone plays chess? Or do the Northuldras have anything to read?"

"I'm not sure if they have anything to read, but you could try playing a game with the other children. I know we don't have a chessboard."

Elsa managed to find things that suit her niece and nephew's needs for the time being. They seemed okay for the first few days in this self-imposed isolation. But the twins were growing restless.

Due to the magic in the forest, their powers kept bursting out of them. Elsa did her best to keep things under control, but she was only human.

Finally, after a week of being stuck in the forest, the Spirits decided to take charge. It was still early morning, and everyone was sleeping, but Burni and Nokk quickly found the twins. They quietly woke them up and gestured for them to follow them.

The twins at first didn't want to leave their aunt, but the fire and water spirit were very insisted. So they climbed about the water horse's back and left the tribe.

It didn't take long once Elsa woke up to discover her niece and nephew were missing. First, she asked Olaf if he saw them leave, but he admitted he'd slept late that day.

All the rest of the children were accounted for. Yelena said they could send out a search party for the twins. Elsa agreed as Honeymaren and Ryder climbed on some reindeer and started to look for the twins.

They traveled for hours looking but not finding them. Elsa tried to use her powers to see if the water they could see any recent memories. By nightfall, Elsa was in a massive panic.

"Oh! Anna's going to kill me if we don't find them! Oh, this all my fault!" she moaned as Honeymaren tried to assure her it wasn't her fault.

"Elsa, they are only five-year-old. I'm sure they just went for a walk and got lost. Its easy to get lost here. We will find them. Don't worry. The forest wouldn't let anything bad happen to them."

"I hope you, right, my friend. I hope you are right."

Currently, the twins were at the shores just off from Ahtohallan. Burni and Nokk had brought them here to learn to control their powers. After two days of training, the twins were much more proficient at their abilities. The twins were bonding with the spirits and learning to work together as a team.

"Do you think the answer to the sickness back home is there in Ahtohallan?" inquired Enkel as she mastered a high-level move Nokk had been working with her on.

"Maybe, sis, but Mother wouldn't ever let us go there. Not after she nearly lost Aunt Elsa to the magical river."

"Don't you think we should at least try? We won't go too deep."

"You love breaking the rules, don't you, Enkel?"

Stomping her foot, she glared at her brother, "At least I'm not afraid to take chances! You want everything to be perfectly in order. You won't even try to test how far you can go. Not even break a few little rules."

"Is there something wrong about wanting things to be safe and not disobey our parents?"

"Was Mommy safe when Aunt Elsa lost control of her powers and set off an Eternal Winter? NO! But she just went off, not knowing what could happen to save our aunt!"

"And she nearly died here seven years ago when that dam burst! Although your are right, Mother knows how to preserver and make the hard choices. And she ain't got any powers."

"She was willing to give her life to lift the curse. SO what is life without risk? You can't predict or control everything. You have to roll with the punches!"

"But its still very dangerous. Also, how do you expect it to give us answers? We can't bring the memories to life the way Aunt Elsa can."

"Well, maybe we can figure out a different way to have Ahtohallan to show us the secrets."

Finally, deciding it was worth the risk, the twins climbed aboard Nokk with Burni on Sterk's shoulder and headed off to the magical river.

Of course, by this time, Elsa and the others had caught up and seen what direction they were going. "Oh, no! They can't go there! They'll drown! Oh! What are they thinking?!"

And without a second thought, Elsa started to run after them with the water freezing under her to reach them. Unfortunately, the twins manage to get there before her.

Elsa's anger was at a whole new level when she saw that Nokk and Burni had permitted the twins to come here! Now was not the time to be angry as she had to rescue the twins.

Rushing inside, she tried to find them, praying they'd not gone too deep. What she saw surprised her. The twins were in the same chamber she'd first arrived in.

Their grandmother Iduna's face was smiling at her grandchildren singing to them as she'd done for her firstborn. The twins were using a mix of water and fire to create steam, and surprisingly the steam had the same effect as Elsa using ice to freeze the water.

Then, to her bigger surprise, her father Agnarr also appeared and was smiling down at his grandchildren as well. Then both her late parents sang something she didn't understand, but Enkel and Sterk did.

The twins gazed happily at the memory of their grandparents and whispered, "We love you!" and then everything vanished. Turning, they saw their aunt, who was both furious and panicking.

She quickly grabbed them and returned them to the shore. Then she let them all have it for disappearing and putting themselves in danger by going to Ahtohallan.

The twins apologized but revealed their grandparents knew how to cure the epidemic disease in Arendelle. Surprised, she listens to them as they told her what was needed to cure the sickness. It took a few days to create the medicine. While it was primarily herbs and flora located in the Enchanted Forest, the medication also required hair and blood.

As the fifth spirit, Elsa had to give some of her blood as she was a protector. The twins used a lock of their hair to represent the next generation and renewed magic.

They sent Gale to tell Anna they had the cure. She quickly came running, and after scolding her children for taking such a risk, the whole family and spirits returned to Arendelle to distribute the medicine.

Thankful, the epidemic came to an end with the cure the twins risked their lives to get. Also, Anna and Elsa worked out an agreement. She'd bring the twins to the Enchanted Forest for one week out the month so they could continue to be trained in the use of their powers.

All was well once again in Arendelle.

Sterk- Dee Bradley Baker.- Martin Tubbs- Witch

Enkel- Candi Milo- Irma Lair- Witch


End file.
